The First Ever Hybrid
by Raiden Kagutsuchi
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is the son of the most powerful witches in history the traveler witch Minato Namikaze and the siphoner witch Kushina Uzumaki. Things changed though when he was on the verge of death after being poisoned by Silas. In order to save their son, Minato and Kushina turned him into the first-ever vampire/witch hybrid. (The Immortal Rewrite)
1. Cast List and Bio

**A/N: I made some changes to the story and made it better. And can't wait for you guys to read it.**

Naruto Uzumaki is the son of the most powerful witches in history the traveler witch Minato Namikaze and the siphoner witch Kushina Uzumaki. Being the son of the village head Naruto was honored and feared throughout the lands. He met the beautiful Amara and fell in love. Things changed though when he was on the verge of death after being poisoned by Silas. In order to save their son, Minato and Kushina turned him into the first-ever vampire/witch hybrid.

Pairing Type: Harem

Pairing: Naruto x Jenna x Elena x Katherine x Rebekah x OC x Miranda x Aurora

Cast List

Jennifer Gilbert portrayed by Victoria Justice

Lucille Lockwood portrayed by Eiza Gonzalez

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze portrayed by Dacre Montgomery

Karter Petrova (Kaleb Pierce) portrayed by Tyler Posey

Minato Namikaze portrayed by Chris Evans

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze portrayed by Isla Fisher

Character Bio

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 2000+

Gender: Male

Born: October 10th (1st Century B.C.) (Greece)

Species: Witch (Formerly)

Hybrid (Witch/Vampire)

Turned: By Kushina Uzumaki (Through upgraded immortality spell)

Cause of Death: Poison

Status: Immortal

Occupation: Leader of the Espada

Doctor (Formerly) (977 - 1001)

High School Student (Formerly) (1989)

College Student (Formerly) (1991)

Title(s): The King (The Espada)

The First Heretic (The Heretics)

The Immortal (Werewolves, Vampires, Witches)

The Doppelganger Protector (Katherine)

The Supernatural God (Witches)

The Supernatural Protector (Rose-Marie, Vampires, Lexi, Werewolves, Witches)

Family Members: Kushina Uzumaki ✝ (Mother)

Minato Namikaze ✝(Father)

Irene Uzumaki (Daughter)

Amara (Wife) (Sealed away)

Tatia (Wife) (Unknown)

Significant Sires: Unknown Vampires (100,000)

Karter Petrova

Lucille Lockwood

Significant Kills: 100 Travelers

10 Gemini Coven Witches

Rogue Witches

The Second Generation of The Five

Powers and Abilities: Siphoning, Spell Casting, Telekinesis, Pain Infliction, Elemental Control.

Divination: Non-Original witch-vampire hybrids after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to divine future, past, and present events based on extrasensory perception like any witch.

Super Strength, Super Speed, Super Agility, Super Senses, and Super Durability (These abilities increase with age)

Healing Factor, Immortality.

Day Walking: Due to their Siphoner heritage, non-Original witch-vampire hybrids are immune to the lethal effects that u.v. rays and sunlight have on non-original vampires and original vampires. Allowing them to walk in daylight without the use of a daylight ring.

Enhanced Emotions, Emotional Control, Mind Compulsion, Sire Bond, Telepathy, Dream Manipulation - Can trap people in their dreams.

Illusions: Non-Original witch-vampire hybrids have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening.

Lie Detection

Weapons: Shusui Katana, Desert Eagle Pistol Gold, katana

Naruto's official pairing is actually: Naruto x Aurora x Rebekah x Katherine x Lucille (OC) x Miranda x Jenna x Elena

Friends: Miranda Sommers Gilbert, Jenna Sommers, Alaric Saltzman, Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, Liz Forbes, Carol Lockwood, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, The Mikaelsons, Katherine Pierce, Kaleb Pierce, Jeremy Gilbert, Pearl, Anna, Lily Salvatore, Abby Bennett, Sheila Bennett, Emily Bennett, Ayana Bennett, Isobel Flemming, Qetsiyah, Cami, Marcel

Enemies: Silas, Esther, Mikael, Mr. Tanner, Logan Fell, The Five, The Travelers, John Gilbert, Grayson Gilbert, Finn Mikaelson, Kai Parker, Arcadius, Madara Uchiha, Gemini Coven, Orochimaru, The Hollow, Lucien Castle, The Stix

Former Enemies: The Mikaelson Siblings, Damon Salvatore, Katherine Pierce, Marcel, Aurora

Edited: 12/05/2019


	2. The Birth of Naruto Uzumaki

**The Birth of Naruto Uzumaki**

Kushina Uzumaki a very powerful witch from Japan has moved to Greece due to being banished from her home for being different, a siphoner. She heard about this place in Greece that accepted witches with different backgrounds including siphoners, so she traveled there. The many years she spent at her new home was amazing as everyone in the community accepted her with open arms and she made new friends. Her beauty was unmatched and her skills in witchcraft as siphoner were all-powerful.

Many men wanted to marry Kushina even though she was not born from this land. It was her beauty that attracted them towards her and her powers were just icing on the cake. Many have tried but all of them have failed. Except for one, Minato Namikaze a powerful witch in his own right.

Minato and Kushina met one day when she watched him doing some magic spells. Since then they fell in love with each other. Their love blossomed when Minato protect Kushina against the Gemini Coven when they tried to exile Kushina for being a siphoner. They helped each other with spells and when Minato became the next leader of the village Kushina was right there by his side. The two eventually got married and had a son named Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

The day Naruto was born something spectacular happened. You see Naruto was born with tremendous magic power. Earthquakes, Strong winds, and lightning storms happened that day. When first opened his eyes his parents said that his eyes glowed red/orange for a bit before they turned back to his natural blue color. But all that power was too much for a baby to handle and it Naruto great pain. In order to save their child, Minato sealed away half of Naruto's magical power in order to soothe his pain.

Over the years Naruto grew into a young powerful witch with half of his powers sealed away. Now, he was no genius or prodigy like his father. Hell, Naruto failed his magic lessons a couple of times. Some people wonder how Naruto can be the son of Minato Namikaze but with hard work and determination, Naruto became a powerful witch that the villagers respected. He made some friends on the way as well. His best friend Qetsiyah, and his friend Silas. Naruto and Qetsiyah grew up together as their mothers were the best of friends. They keep each other balanced they will do anything for each other.

Through Qetsiyah he met another witch named Silas, a former classmate of Naruto's. They didn't like each other at first but over time they became friends. They were known as the big three the most powerful witches of their generation.

As Naruto got older he continued to work on his craft as he invented and created new spells. That what he was doing right now in the forest when he heard a sound behind him. When he saw the most beautiful girl in his life standing right behind him carrying a basket full of herbs.

"Hello," Naruto greeted as he walked towards her.

"Hi," Amara said shyly.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Amara I am the handmaiden of lady Qetsiyah," Amara said.

"It's nice to meet you, Amara. My name " Naruto questioned.

"I already know who you are. Your Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze your lady Qetsiyah's best friend. And the son of Lord Minato and Lady Kushina," Amara said.

"Oh, okay. What are you doing out here anyways if you don't mind me asking?" Naruto asked.

"Lady Qetsiyah asked to bring her some herbs for a spell that she is working on," Amara said.

"Well I'll leave you to it," Naruto said as he began to walk away. "It was nice to meet you Amara, I hope to see you again," Naruto said as he vanished into thin air.

Ever since that fateful meeting whenever Naruto visits Qetsiyah he's always searching for Amara. When he does find her they always can be seen laughing and talking with each other. Qetsiyah will tease both of them whenever she caught them. One day Naruto asked Amara to meet him in the forest where they first met at night. Once it got dark Amara exited her bedroom and went to go meet Naruto. That night confessed his feelings for Amara and Amara confessed her feelings for him.

When Amara got home she didn't notice Qetsiyah standing right behind her with a smile on her face. It grew when she saw Amara had a lovestruck look on her face.

"How was it?" Qetsiyah asked.

Amara jumped when she heard that. "My lady I didn't know you were awake," Amara said trying to calm her beating heart.

"You didn't answer the question," Qetsiyah said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I just went out on a stroll," Amara said.

"You don't have to lie to me Amara, I saw you leaving your bedroom, so I followed you. Now stop trying to change the subject. How was it?" Qetsiyah asked with a smirk on her face.

"We confessed to each other and courted each other. And it was amazing," Amara said.

"Aww, I'm so happy for you both. I know you guys are perfect for each other," Qetsiyah said.

The two of them spent the entire night talking with each other. Qetsiyah was happy that Naruto has finally found someone that makes him since they broke up.

.

.

.

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of my new book. I know there were no lemons in this story, but there will be lemons in the future. Until next time.**

**_Next Chapter: The First Hybrid Is Born_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Silas asked._**

**_"Orochimaru what are you doing here?" Silas asked._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Also an associate of mine created this poison mixed with the lobelia flower and wolfsbane that can be toxic to humans as well if ingested. This poison can weaken or kill any witch, but it's not yet completed," Orochimaru said as Silas took the paper looking over the spell._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"S-Silas," Naruto weakly said._**

**_"I'm sorry, my friend, but I can't have you interfering with my love for Amara. With you out of the picture Amara will no choice but to love me. And once that happens we'll live forever together once we take Qetsiyah's elixir, " Silas said as he pulled the blade out of Naruto's stomach._**

**_Edited: 12/05/2019_**


	3. The First Hybrid Is Born

**The First Hybrid Is Born**

It's been two years since the day Naruto and Amara confessed their love to each other. During those two years, the love that they had for each other has grown. They got married a year ago and the entire witch community and the people of Greece were ecstatic about the union.

Three weeks after their honeymoon Amara found out that she was pregnant and they were very excited to welcome their first child into the world. Kushina and Qetsiyah quickly prepared everything for the child's arrival

It was a long grueling nine months for the parents to be, but they didn't have to wait any longer as their baby daughter was ready to come to the world. Naruto quickly rushed his wife to his mother's hospital where they began the delivery.

"Okay, Amara sweetheart in about 2 minutes I'm going need you to push for me okay," Kushina instructed.

"AHHH!"

"Prepare a bucket of warm water and towel," Kushina told her assistant.

"Right way Lady Kushina," the assistant said.

Naruto was right beside his wife holding her hand tightly as she screamed in pain. Kushina's assistant came right back with a bucket of warm water and right behind her was Qetsiyah.

"Qetsiyah what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I am here to help lady Kushina with the delivery of your first child," Qetsiyah said.

Kushina got up from her seat and Qetsiyah took her place. Kushina quickly grabbed both Amara's and Naruto's hands and started chanting a spell while siphoning some of Naruto's magic.

"Mother?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm performing a spell that will protect Amara while the child is being born. The baby was siphoning Amara, so this spell will make sure that she's alive when my granddaughter is born," Kushina said.

"Alright, Amara I can see the head. On the count of three, I need you to push as hard as you can," Qetsiyah said.

"Argh!"

"Ready? 1...2...3! PUSH!"

"ARGHHHHH!"

After 12 hours of labor, an exhausted Amara laid down her head as the sound of a baby's cry can be heard. Kushina quickly cleaned the child off and wrapped it in a blanket.

"My son, I present to you a beautiful healthy baby girl. Your daughter," Kushina said handing over the child to Naruto.

"She's beautiful," Naruto said as he handed his daughter to Amara.

As soon as Amara held her in her hands the baby's eyes opened and they were the brightest blue eyes you have ever seen. The baby gave a toothless smile when her eyes gazed into Amara's.

Amara gave a loving smile to her daughter. "Look, my love, she has your eyes," Amara said tiredly.

"That might be true, but she does have your beauty," Naruto said looking at his daughter.

"What...shall we name our daughter?" Amara asked.

"Irene," Naruto said.

"Peace. It's perfect," Amara said as she closed her eyes due to exhaustion. Naruto held his wife as they gazed at their daughter.

"Qetsiyah, do you want to hold your goddaughter?" Naruto said with a smile as Qetsiyah had a shocked look on her face.

"Are you serious?!" Qetsiyah questioned.

The couple smiled and handed the child into Qetsiyah's waiting arms. "Hi, I'm your godmother Qetsiyah. It's nice to meet you, Irene," Qetsiyah said.

.

.

.

5 years later

Once their beautiful baby girl was born things started to change for the young couple. Amara was still working as Qetsiyah's handmaiden while Naruto worked with his mother as a medic and worked with father in the office. Sometime Naruto will teach at the school for young witches. While taking care of their daughter at the same time.

However, Naruto did notice something. Every time Amara had her back turned Silas will give her these lustful looks while he thought Naruto wasn't looking. Naruto made a note to talk with Silas when he has the chance. Things in Greece began to quiet especially with the Gemini Coven, they haven't declared that Kushina should be banished for being a siphoner witch.

Overtime during his reign as leader Minato was able to keep the peace between the witch community and the non-witch community. As time went by Irene grew into a beautiful young child and it was shown that she was a siphoner witch just like her grandmother. A powerful one as well. So every day she'll train with her grandmother to harness her powers.

"Alright, Irene, now that you siphoned enough magic I need to relax and concentrate. Feel the magic flow through you as you try to levitate the feathers," Kushina instructed.

Irene sat cross-legged with her eyes closed and her arms out and above white feathers. She inhaled and exhaled as she felt the magic flow through her. Kushina smiled when she saw the feathers levitate off the ground.

"Now, I want you to make the feathers spin like a twister,"

Irene focused even more as the feathers started spinning in a twister motion. "Excellent, job Irene. Stop what you're doing we are done for the day," Kushina said.

Irene stopped the flow of her magic and opened her eyes smiling brightly. "Did I do good grandma?" Irene asked.

"You did more than just good, sweetheart. You did amazing and on your first try. It took your father 3 weeks to get the feathers to levitate off the ground and three more weeks to get them to spin," Kushina said as Irene giggled.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're a horrible teacher," Naruto said as he walked into the room.

"My son, you are a horrible student and I am an amazing teacher," Kushina said.

"Yeah, whatever. Irene sweetie you ready to go your mother is waiting for us," Naruto said.

"Coming papa, bye grandma," Irene shouted as grabbed her father's hand and walked out of the house.

The two walked peacefully through the village and greeted some of the villagers that greeted them. "You know your mother's birthday is tomorrow right," Naruto said.

"Oh, can we buy something for then?" Irene asked.

"Hmm, maybe, but I was thinking more like we make something for her using our magic," Naruto said.

Irene had stars in her eyes thinking of possible things she can create for her mom, "That'll be awesome," Irene said.

"Papa, do you think I'll be a strong witch someday? Just like you, grandpa, and grandma" Irene asked.

"Of course. One day you'll be the strongest witch throughout the world," Naruto said. Naruto and Irene smiled at each other as they continued on with their journey.

When the two of them arrived at Qetsiyah's home, Irene quickly ran towards her mother. "MAMA!" Irene shouted.

"Irene, how are you? How was your day with your grandmother?" Amara asked.

While his wife and daughter talked...well Irene talked and Amara just listened. Naruto noticed that Silas was here and he was staring at Amara once again while Qetsiyah was busy talking with her father. Having enough of Silas basically eye fucking his wife Naruto walked towards him.

Qetsiyah noticed Naruto walking towards them and she smiled at her best friend, "Naru, how are you? I didn't know you were here," Qetsiyah said while hugging her best friend.

"Yeah, I just arrived with Irene to come to pick up Amara. Qetsiyah do you mind if I borrow your fiance for a second?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, go right ahead I'm going to visit my goddaughter," Qetsiyah said as she walked away from the two of them.

"Naruto, my friend what is it that you need?" Silas asked.

"Silas, come let's take walk," Naruto said.

The two of them walked away from everybody and headed towards an empty clearing. Making sure that they are far away from everybody Naruto turned his attention to Silas. "Silas, I need you to stop staring at my wife," Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Silas asked acting clueless.

"Don't play dumb with me Silas. I see you every single day staring at my wife with lust in your eyes and I need you to stop or," Naruto threatened.

"Or what?" Silas demanded

"I'll end you, right where you stand. Look man you're going to marry my best friend. Who I deeply care about and I don't appreciate you lusting after my wife while you're engaged to someone important to me. So once again back off or I'm going to end you." Naruto said as his eyes glowed bright red/orange and the sky above them was covered with dark clouds.

Knowing that Naruto is serious with his threat Silas put his hand up in surrender and backed away. "Forgive me, my friend, I didn't mean to offend you. If It upsets you so much I'll back off," Silas said.

Naruto calmed down as the sky was cleared once again. "You better," Naruto said as he walked away from Silas.

Silas stayed in the clearing a little while longer and had a look of hatred on his face staring at the happy couple. He watched as they headed home holding their daughter's hand smiling. "That should have been me with Amara and Irene should have been my daughter," Silas muttered as headed back.

Suddenly an idea came into Silas's mind. "You better watch your back Naruto because Amara will be mine. You and your parents won't be able to stop me," Silas said as he watched the young family walk away.

What Silas didn't know that there were two people watching him from the shadows. They watched as Silas said something to Qetsiyah then walked away.

.

.

.

As Silas entered his home he started working on his plan that will finally put an end to Naruto and his family. There was a knock on Silas's door. When Silas went to open his door nobody was there. Silas turned around and saw someone wearing a cloak standing in front of him.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Silas asked. He didn't say anything he just watched him

"Who are you? I won't ask again, show me your face!" Silas demanded. The figure pulled down his cloak. And when he did Silas was able to recognize his face. The man had white skin with long black hair and the eyes of a snake.

"Orochimaru what are you doing here?" Silas asked.

Orochimaru used to be a member of The Travelers and was arguably the most powerful member. Until he was banished by Minato and Qetsiyah's father for practicing dark magic. Orochimaru was banished for trying to create an immortality spell and for experimenting on children.

"I heard that you were having a problem with one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. And I have decided to help," Orochimaru said.

"And how are you going to help me?" Silas asked.

"During my banishment, I was able to continue my experiments and I was able to create a spell that will render anyone obsolete for the time being," Orochimaru said handing a piece of paper to Silas.

"Also an associate of mine created this poison mixed with the lobelia flower and wolfsbane that can be toxic to humans as well if ingested. This poison can weaken or kill any witch, but it's not yet completed," Orochimaru said as Silas took the paper looking over the spell.

"What do you want from me?" Silas asked.

"I need a specific ingredient for the poison. One that comes from here, but since I was banished," Orochimaru said.

"You're unable to get it. Okay, what is the ingredient that you need?" Silas asked.

"It's a special herb that only Qetsiyah's coven grows. Which means it only grows on their property," Orochimaru said.

"What is the name of the herb? I'll get it for you," Silas said.

"White Snakeroot," Orochimaru said.

"Easy enough. How long will it take for you to finish with this poison?" Silas asked.

"Up to four days for it to finish," Orochimaru said.

"Done," Silas said as they shook hands.

.

.

.

After talking with Silas, Orochimaru walked deep in the forest outside of Greece when he stopped right by a tree.

"Is it done?"

"My part has been completed. What about you were you able to convince her?" Orochimaru asked.

"She took the spell and plans to use it. Does that answer your question?!"

"Just wondering. Now what?" Orochimaru said

"Just stick to the plan and you'll be rewarded,"

"Of course, Madara Uchiha," Orochimaru said.

.

.

.

.

4 days later

It has been four days since Silas agreed to work with Orochimaru to get rid of one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. During that Silas was able to get the herb that Orochimaru needed in order to complete the poison. Also, Silas learned that Qetsiyah was able to create an immortality spell for them to take on their wedding night.

"Once we drink these two elixirs on our wedding night we'll become immortal and live forever," Qetsiyah said.

"I can not wait. As long as you're by my side I'll be happy," Silas said.

"I love you, my love," Qetsiyah said.

Amara came into the room after they were done talking, "Sorry, for the interruption my lady, but your father is here to speak with you," Amara said.

"Tell him I'm coming right now. And Amara you can home," Qetsiyah said.

"Thank you, my lady," Amara said walking out of the room.

"I must go to talk to my father. I'll be right back," Qetsiyah said.

"No worries. I must be going as well. I have a couple of things to finish up," Silas said. He kissed Qetsiyah then walked out of the room.

.

.

.

When he got back home he saw that Orochimaru was in his house finishing up the poison. "Is it almost done?" Silas asked.

"Yes, it is, you can either stab him with it or you can have him ingest this. Once it's in his systems the poison will take effect," Orochimaru said handing the poison to Silas.

"That's amazing news because something came up," Silas said taking the poison.

"What's going on?" Orochimaru asked.

"Qetsiyah created an immortality elixir and I plan to take it with Amara. But in order to do so," Silas said.

Orochimaru was surprised even though he didn't show it on the outside. Qetsiyah was able to finish and complete his spell. This made Orochimaru chuckle as things are going according to the plan. "Naruto needs to be out of the way before you make her drink it," Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"Heh, exactly," Silas said.

.

.

.

The next day

Naruto just got home from teaching at the school and he was exhausted for the day. But he couldn't rest just yet as he had to pick up Irene from his parent's house.

"So, how was your day?" Kushina asked her son as she prepared for dinner.

"It was good, the next generation is going to be something special," Naruto said.

"That's good," Kushina said.

"Where is Irene?" Naruto asked looking around for his daughter.

"I just put her to sleep. The poor child was so tired after today's lesson," Kushina said.

"Oh, okay," Naruto said as he took a seat at the table.

There was a knock on the door causing Naruto and Kushina to look at the door then back at each other. "Are you expecting anyone, mother?" Naruto said.

"No," Kushina said.

Kushina went to answer the door. She opened the door and saw Silas standing there. "Oh, Silas what can I do for you?" Kushina questioned.

"Hello, Kushina. I heard that Naruto was here and I thought I'll stop by. May I come in?" Silas asked.

"Sure come on in," Kushina said stepping aside so he can enter.

"Silas, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he met them in the room.

"I was wondering if we can talk," Silas said.

"Sure," Naruto said.

Kushina walked into the back to check on Irene as the two of them talked. "So, what's this about?" Naruto asked.

"Do you remember that conversation that we had a few days ago? About me staying away from Amara?" Silas asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said with a questionable look on his face.

"You see thing is, that is not going to happen. Amara will be mine and you'll be out of her life forever," Silas said causing Naruto to glare at him with anger not noticing Silas pull something out of his sleeve.

Naruto was about to say something, but he didn't get a chance to. As Silas stabbed him with the blade in the stomach. Naruto stopped in his track as he looked down at his stomach. He started feeling weak as his legs gave out on him.

"S-Silas," Naruto weakly said.

"I'm sorry, my friend, but I can't have you interfering with my love for Amara. With you out of the picture Amara will no choice but to love me. And once that happens we'll live forever together once we take Qetsiyah's elixir, " Silas said as he pulled the blade out of Naruto's stomach.

Silas then pulled out the spell that Orochimaru gave to him and started chanting it. Suddenly dark magic flowed into the room and headed straight for Naruto. The dark magic started wrapping around Naruto like a snake. Then dark magic took the form of Orochimaru and bit Naruto on his neck. Naruto screamed in pain as the dark magic entered inside of him.

Once he was done Silas walked out of the house. Naruto continued to scream in pain as the dark magic started mixing with the poison. Naruto dropped to the ground knocking some stuff with him. Hearing a commotion coming from the other room Kushina went to go check it out. When she got there she saw her son on the ground shaking.

"NARUTO!" Kushina shouted as she rushed to her son.

She turned him over and saw a stab wound in his stomach. And a mark on his neck. Naruto continued to thrash in anguish as Kushina tried to help.

.

.

.

"What are we going to do?" Amara asked as she stared at her husband's body whipping the sweat off his forehead.

"As of right now, I'm keeping him in stasis until I can find a solution to this problem or a cure to this poison," Kushina said.

"What about that mark on his neck?" Minato asked.

"I don't what it is, but it's filled with so much dark magic," Kushina said.

"Can't you siphon it?" Amara asked.

Kushina shook her head, "I tried already. Whatever it is it can't be siphoned," Kushina said.

"How did this happen?" Minato asks.

"Silas stabbed him with a blade coated with a deadly poison. And my guess he placed a curse on Naruto," Kushina said as she wiped the blood that was coming out of Naruto's mouth.

"Is, papa, going to be okay?" Irene asked.

"Don't worry honey. I'm sure your grandparents are already working on something. Then your dad is going to be good as new," Amara said to her daughter picking her up off the ground.

"Is there something you guys can do. That can at least help?" Amara asked.

"There is something that can help with the curse," Minato said.

"What is it?" Amara asked.

"When Naruto was born he was born with too much magic for his newborn body to handle, so I sealed one of half of his magic away. Maybe if I unseal the other half of his magic it'll be strong enough to negate the curse," Minato said.

"What about the poison?" Irene asked looking at her father.

"There is something that can help," Kushina said.

Minato looked at Kushina with a look of disbelief. "Kushina you can't be serious?!" Minato questioned.

"It might be the only way Minato," Kushina said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Amara asked.

"Years, ago a witch the name of Orochimaru was opposed with immortality, so he was in the process of making a spell that'll make him immortal," Kushina said.

"What happened to him?" Amara asked.

"We found evidence that was experimenting on young children, so I and Qetsiyah's father banished him from the village and confiscated everything that he owned. Including the spell," Minato said.

"Minato if I can get my hands on that spell I'll be able to make some modifications on to the spell and I can save Naruto," Kushina said.

"That's not possible Kushina," Minato said.

"And why the hell not?!" Kushina exclaimed.

"IT'S GONE THAT'S WHY!" Minato shouted

"What do you mean it's gone?" Amara and Kushina asked.

"A couple of months ago someone broke into the archives and killed the guards. They stole the spell. Now it's gone," Minato said.

That upset both Kushina and Amara as they realized that there's nothing that they can do to save Naruto. Irene cried on her father's chest while Amara held onto her.

A couple of days has passed since Naruto has been poisoned. During those couple of days, there was no evidence that Silas had nothing to do with Naruto's circumstance. When Qetsiyah what happened she was distraught about the whole situation as Naruto was her best friend. But she knew that she had to do something that can help.

Qetsiyah went to go with me Kushina and brought a couple of her grimoires. Qetsiyah and Kushina began looking through the grimoires and they couldn't find anything that'll help Naruto. They were about to give up until Kushina came across Qetsiyah's immortality spell.

"Qetsiyah, what is this?" Kushina asked showing her the spell.

Qetsiyah had a shocked look on her face when she saw the spell that Kushina was talking about. She tried to grab the book from Kushina, but Kushina pulled back preventing her from getting it. "Lady Kushina please don't tell my father or Lord Minato," Qetsiyah begged.

"This is exactly what I need," Kushina said surprising Qetsiyah.

"What do you mean?" Qetsiyah asked.

"Lately I have been getting visits from my mother since the day Naruto was poisoned. She told me that the only way to save Naruto was to go against the laws of nature and finish Orochimaru's immortality spell," Kushina said while looking at the spell.

Kushina looked over the ingredients of the spell and realized that the way the spell is formed it won't be able to help Naruto, but if she made a few changes to the spell. "Qetsiyah, I'm going to borrow this if you don't mind," Kushina said.

"No problem, if you think that it'll help Naruto then go for it. Just make sure that he's back on his feet smiling again," Qetsiyah said looking down at the form of her best friend.

"Thank you, so much. By the way, did you finish it?" Kushina asked.

"No, it was just something that came to me," Qetsiyah lied.

As soon as Qetsiyah left Kushina began to work on the spell. "Ok, spirits show me the way," Kushina said.

A couple of her grimoires came flying towards her as a couple of spells and ingredients appeared in front of her. "Thank you," Kushina said.

.

.

.

.

It took a couple of days for Kushina to finish the spell, but she was able to finish the spell. At first, when Minato heard what Kushina did he was upset, but when he got visited by his mother one day and told him that nature is allowing this as they sense a great evil approaching and Naruto is the only one who can stop this evil.

Now the moment of truth has arrived. Kushina poured her elixir down Naruto's throat and waited. "Come on sweetheart," Kushina said.

"Come back to me, my love. Irene and I miss you," Amara whispered as she held his hand.

"Come on son," Minato said.

Kushina touched Naruto's neck and wept she didn't feel a pulse. "He's gone. I was too late," Kushina whispered as she cried into Minato's chest.

"No," Amara said as she cried in her husband's chest.

Minato held onto his crying wife and granddaughter as he watched his lied lifeless on the bed.

While the family mourned the loss they didn't see Naruto's finger twitch and suddenly they heard a gasp. They turned their attention to Naruto and saw that he was awake. Amara and Kushina gasped when they saw his iris was red and his sclera was pitch black. He had veins under his eyes going down his face. He also had markings on the left side of his face.

"Naruto?" Kushina whispered.

"Love?" Amara said.

"Papa?" Irene said

Naruto turned his attention to his family. "What happened?" Naruto asked as his face went back to normal and markings receded back into the mark on his neck. Instead of getting an answer he was hugged by a weeping Amara and Irene.

"You're alive," Amara said into his shoulder.

When Minato looked at Naruto he instantly knew that his son something different. Minato can feel that Naruto still has his magic and it had grown more powerful.

.

.

.

**Ancestral Plane**

The spirits gathered around as they watched the family reunite with their son and husband.

**_"I hope we made the right choice"_**

**_"What choice did we have. You saw it. There is something evil coming,"_**

**_"And Naruto is the only one who can stop it,"_**

**_"He has a long road ahead,"_**

**_"He can do it, I know he can"_**

**(Well, I hope you guys enjoyed these changes that I made. It took me a while, but I like how this is going. There will be other Naruto characters involved in this story as this is a crossover and I can't only have Naruto in this story.)**

**(His curse is the same as Sasuke's and it only covers one side of his body)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"How are you feeling?" Minato asked his son_**

**_"I don't know. I feel so hungry and I can hear so many noises," Naruto said._**

**_"It looks like the spirits and your mother created something new," Minato said._**

**_"What?" Naruto asked._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Qetsiyah, what did you do?" Naruto asked._**

**_"I had no other choice. She betrayed me by taking the elixir with Silas!" Qetsiyah exclaimed_**

**_"Amara will never do anything to hurt you!" Naruto shouted._**

**_"Well, she did and she paid for it along with Silas," Qetsiyah said_**

**_"What did you do?!" Naruto demanded._**

**_"I killed her," Qetsiyah said._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"You must be the Mikaelson family that I heard about. My name is Naruto and I am the village doctor,"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Who are you and why are you following me?"_**

**_"I didn't mean to. I heard a noise coming from here and I wanted to see what it was. My name is Tatia Petrova by the way,"_**

**_"Naruto,"_**

**_Until next time. _**

**_Edited 12/05/2019 _**


	4. The New World

**Okay, guys, I need your help on deciding the face claim for Naruto and Rebekah's daughter. You have three choices and they are. **

**A) Ashley Benson**

**B) Margot Robbie**

**C) Halston Sage**

**Which one you guys decide the other two will play his other daughters. Comment down the person name you want to vote. The poll ends when we reach the Vampire Diaries plot.**

**Oh allow me to introduce you guys to Irene Petrova Namikaze**

**Cara Delevingne**

**[WARNING AHEAD IN THIS CHAPTER]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It's been 12 hours since Naruto's transformation. His parents didn't know what happened and they wanted to make sure he was okay. So Minato ran a couple of magical tests along with Kushina to see what changed in their son. Qetsiyah stopped by a couple of times to check on her best friend, but the family wouldn't allow her to get too close.

"DAMN IT!" Minato shouted as he threw a book against the wall.

"Still nothing in the grimoires?" Kushina asked.

"No, and that was my father's last grimoire," Minato groaned as he rubbed his face in frustration.

"Why don't you relax for a bit and I'll go to contact my mother. To find some answers," Kushina said as she rubbed Minato's shoulders.

"Okay. Be safe," Minato said as he got up from his seat and Kushina a kiss on the cheek.

While his parents were talking Naruto was on his bed at his house rubbing his eyes as the light was bothering him. Amara came inside with a cup of water and sat down on the bed.

"How are you feeling my love?" Amara asked gently.

"Like my eyes are about to pop out of my head any minute now. And my gums are hurting me like crazy right now," Naruto said sitting up.

"Maybe it's a side effect of the spell that your parents used to remove the poison from your system," Amara said handing Naruto the water.

"Thank you," Naruto said as he drunk the water. "Maybe I won't know until I go see them today," Naruto said.

"Well, I have to go and help Qetsiyah plan for her wedding with Silas. I mean after everything this man has done Qetsiyah still wants to marry this man," Amara said.

"Love can blind people. Where's Irene?" Naruto asked.

"She's at a friend's house for a sleepover. Don't worry I reminded her of the no magic rule. Anyways you go have a talk with your parents while I head out," Amara said giving Naruto a quick kiss.

Once Amara left Naruto laid right back down on the bed with sweat running down his face. During that entire time, all Naruto can see and hear was the blood pumping through Amara's veins.

"I need to go talk with my parents fast," Naruto said as he got out of bed.

.

.

.

**Undisclosed location**

In an undisclosed location, Madara and Orochimaru were meeting with Silas once again. "The damn poison didn't work!" Silas shouted at them with anger.

"The poison did work. Perfectly I might add," Orochimaru said.

"Then how come Naruto is still alive?" Silas questioned.

**"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is dead. But thanks to the immortality spell that Orochimaru gave to Qetsiyah and the interference of the spirits he came back to life as a different creature altogether," Madara said.**

"Wait, do you mean immortality spell?" Silas asked.

**"Orochimaru created was working on this immortality spell, but was banished by Minato before he can finish it," Madara said.**

"Then your precious fiance Qetsiyah found it and finished it," Orochimaru lied.

**"She gave the spell to Kushina with the help of the spirits modified the spell to bring Naruto back to life," Madara said.**

"Does Qetsiyah still have the original spell?" Silas asked as an idea came into his mind.

"Yes, why?" Orochimaru asked.

"No reason. If you'll excuse me, gentlemen I have a wedding to prepare for," Silas said as he walked away from them.

When Silas was gone Orochimaru turned to Madara with a smirk on his face. "It looks like the next step has made its move," Orochimaru said.

**"Indeed. Once the Travelers get word of what their leaders have done things will change," Madara said.**

"Then the Travelers will be without their leaders and perfect for the taking," Orochimaru said.

.

.

.

"How are you feeling?" Minato asked his son.

"I don't know. I feel different I feel so hungry and I can hear everything," Naruto said.

"Hearing things? Like what?" Minato asked.

"Like right now, I can hear your blood flowing through your veins and I can hear the kids playing outside as well as the neighbors having sex right now," Naruto said.

Minato had a surprised look on his face and looked at his son. He can see that Naruto looked very pale and he was shaking. "It looks like the spirits turned you into something different," Minato said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, your mother went to go speak with spirits. We're going have to wait for her to come back to find out," Minato said as he and Naruto sighed.

.

.

.

Kushina walked deep in the forest looking for something out of the ordinary. It's been a few hours since she left the village and she was close to turning back when she saw it. The witch house a place where witches can communicate with the spirits that still reside in this realm. Kushina entered the house and headed deep inside where she came across a meditation area surrounded by candles.

Kushina brought her hood down and sat down in the middle of the circle. Thanks to magic she siphoned out of the house Kushina was able to light up the candles around her with magic. She sat down cross-legged with her eyes closed allowing her body to transfer to the spirit world. When she opened her eyes again Kushina was met with the gaze of her mother Azula and Minato's mother Tsunade.

"Mother, Lady Tsunade. I'm glad to see you again," Kushina said.

"Kushina," Tsunade greeted.

"My beautiful daughter, look how much you have grown," Azula said.

"Thank you, mother. I hope you know the reason why I am here?" Kushina asked.

"Yes, you want to know what happened to our grandson, your son Naruto. Is that correct?" Tsunade asked.

"That is correct?" Kushina asked.

"Naruto was turned into a creature of immortality," Azula said.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked.

"He was turned into an immortal being that can not die by any means. He is faster and stronger than humans. And thanks to his stored magic that my son sealed away he retained his ability to using magic," Tsunade said.

"There were a few things we had to add in order to maintain the balance and a minor setback that Naruto has to deal with it," Azula said.

"What are they?" Kushina asked.

"Naruto has grown a thirst for blood that he must control. Thanks to his witch side he won't be affected by the sun. The way the spell was designed to work Naruto would have been unable to walk in the sun," Azula said.

"What were the few things that you added in order to maintain nature's balance?" Kushina asked.

"The ash from the red maple tree that we had you add into the spell. That is the only thing that can harm him. Anything from that tree can harm/kill Naruto. As well as the herb that is known as vervain that grows from the tree can harm him. Also, the Lobelia flower can harm Naruto, but not kill him," Tsunade said.

Before Kushina can ask any more questions, Azula and Tsunade began to fade away. "Our time is up Kushina. The candles are almost out," Azula said.

"Why did the spirits help me turn Naruto into this immortal being if it goes against everything we are sworn to protect?" Kushina asked.

"A darkness is coming to this land Kushina. A being so evil it puts the entire world in jeopardy," Tsunade said.

"Naruto is the only one that can stop this being," Azula said.

"Wait, what being and who is this person that my son is supposed to stop?" Kushina asked.

"We can not answer that. Just so you know Naruto is not out danger yet. He has until sundown to drink the blood of a human from their veins before his body shuts down and all is lost," Azula and Tsunade said.

As Kushina was about to ask them more questions they vanished. She felt her connection to the spirit world disconnected. Kushina gasped as she returned to her body realizing that she's still inside the witch house. She turned to look out the window and saw that the sun was about to set and Naruto was about to die once again unless he drinks the blood of a human from their vein.

Wasting no time Kushina cast a teleportation spell back to her home not realizing that someone was watching her.

.

.

.

Silas walked through Qetsiyah's home heading towards her bedchambers hoping to find the grimoire that contained the immortality spell. When he opened the door he saw Qetsiyah standing there pouring something into two cups.

"Qetsiyah, what are you doing?" Silas called out causing her to jump in surprise.

"Silas, my love what are you doing in here?" Qetsiyah asked.

"Looking for you my love? What are you making?" Silas asked.

Qetsiyah smiled as she turned back to her elixir and turned back to Silas holding two cups. "I finished a spell that grants us complete immortality. Once we drink this on our wedding day we shall become immortal beings," Qetsiyah said.

Silas was shocked that Qetsiyah was able to finish Orochimaru's immortality spell, but a smile appeared on his face as realized that his plan just got easier than expected. "That's wonderful news, my love. And I can't wait to spend eternity with you," Silas lied.

"Can you imagine in two days we'll be married. Oh, I can't wait," Qetsiyah said.

"Neither can I," Silas said.

There was a knock on Qetsiyah's door, "Come in!" Qetsiyah shouted.

The door opened and Amara stepped inside the room. When she saw Silas she had to hold back glare as she didn't want to disrespect her best friend. "Sorry to bother you, Lady Qetsiyah, but your father wishes to speak with you," Amara said.

"What can my father possibly want now. Tell him I'm on my way, Amara," Qetsiyah said.

"As you wish my lady," Amara said as she left the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow my love," Qetsiyah said giving a quick kiss.

Silas smiled as he watched her walk away. As soon as she was gone Silas turned his attention to the two cups on the table. He had an evil smirk on his face. "Tomorrow Amara and I will finally be together. Once she drinks her half of the elixir everything will be right with the world," Silas said.

.

.

.

Once Kushina got back home she told Minato and Naruto everything that she learned from the spirits. Leaving out the part of the evil being that Naruto is supposed to face as she didn't want her son to worry about that yet.

"So, what you are saying is that Naruto was turned into an immortal creature by the spirits," Minato said.

"And I have to drink human blood from their vein before the sun sets or I die permanently," Naruto said.

"But why would they do this?" Minato asked.

"I don't know, but that's what they told me. Right now my focus is on Naruto and making sure that he doesn't die," Kushina said as she made a mental note to tell Minato the rest of the story.

Kushina brought her arm out and put it in front of Naruto. "Here," Kushina said.

"What? Mom, I can't. I'm not drinking your blood," Naruto said.

"Naruto, it's fine. Your father and I will stop you if get out of control. So, now drink," Kushina said.

"Son, if you don't drink your mother's blood you will die," Minato said.

Naruto frowned and stared at his parents. His parents nodded and Naruto opened his mouth. His eyes changed color and veins appeared under his eyes. Fangs appeared in his mouth as he bit down on his mother's wrist. Kushina flinched when she felt his fangs pierce her skin; she noticed that Naruto's skin started turning back to his natural color once again.

Feeling that he had enough blood from his mother. Naruto pulled away from her and sighed in relief as he felt his body return to form. His skin returned back to his natural skin color also the light in the room didn't bother him as much as it did earlier.

"It looks like the spirits were right. We turned you into an immortal creature that feasts on blood," Minato said to Naruto. He then turned his attention to his wife, "We must keep this quiet from the villagers if word got out then there will be a hunt for Naruto," Minato said.

"Don't worry we will. For now, we must focus on Naruto and help him maintain his bloodlust so he doesn't hurt anybody. Especially Irene," Kushina said.

"We'll figure something out. We always do," Minato said.

Minato and Kushina allowed Naruto to go back home as they realized that he was getting better and he won't attack anyone. When Naruto got home he saw his wife and daughter sleeping on the couch. He smiled as he walked towards both of them and picked up Irene taking her to bed. After he put his daughter to sleep he walked back into the living room he picked up Amara in a bridal style and walked to their room.

.

.

.

The next morning Naruto and Amara talked about what Kushina learned from the spirits. He told her all about his bloodlust issue and his newfound abilities. Amara told Naruto that no matter what she's going to be by his side all the way.

"No matter what. I will always love you," Amara said kissing his bare chest.

"You know I was thinking after Qetsiyah's wedding we get out of here," Naruto said.

"What do you mean? Like, leave?" Amara asked.

"Yeah, me, you, and Irene. We pack our bags and leave this place and go travel the world just the three of us. I even heard there's this unknown land in the western hemisphere. We can check out and make a home there. Even start our own family. What do you say?" Naruto asked.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea my love," Amara said.

The two shared a passionate kiss not knowing that was going to be the final kiss they ever shared for centuries.

For the rest of the day, the couple went on with their business. Amara continued to help Qetsiyah plan out her wedding while helped train his daughter in the art of magic while also training his newfound abilities and skills. Minato had Naruto feed on prisoners who were sentenced to death at first Naruto didn't want to do it because he didn't want to become just like them. But after a couple of prisoners threatened his family and friends, Naruto instantly fed on them. From that forward Naruto made an oath; to only feed on people who weren't willing to change their evil ways or had zero redemption qualities.

As the night rolled in everyone started gathering for the wedding of Qetsiyah and Silas. Naruto and his parents were there. Even though Naruto hated Silas he was there to support his best friend Qetsiyah on her special day. But as time rolled on people started wondering where Silas was as he has yet to show up. Then people started to notice that the planets around Qetsiyah started dying.

Qetsiyah had a heartbroken look on her face when she realized what this meant. Silas betrayed her and drunk the elixir with someone else.

**Elsewhere**

Amara was on her way to the wedding, but she forgot to pick up the flower crown for Irene, so she had to make a detour to her house to go get it. When she got it Amara was heading towards the door when she was stopped by Silas standing in front of her door. He professed his love for Amara and proclaimed that they are meant for each other. He even told her about the immortality elixir that he stole from Qetsiyah for both of them. Amara denied his confession claiming that her heart belongs with her husband Naruto. She demanded Silas to leave her home.

Not happy that his confession was denied Silas forced Amara to drink the elixir as he drunk his half. Silas smirked evilly and advance towards Amara.

**With Qetsiyah**

Once the ceremony was canceled Naruto stayed with Qetsiyah a bit to comfort her while Irene went to go stay with his parents for a while. Qetsiyah reassured Naruto that she was fine and she'll be okay. Naruto not believing her, he decided to stay for a little longer before his carvings came back again.

While Naruto went "hunting", Qetsiyah decided to track Silas down and make him pay for betraying her. She tracked him down to Naruto's house and that confused her. When she entered the house she saw something that shocked her and hurt her at the same time. Silas was in bed with Amara. Qetsiyah even noticed the empty elixir on the ground meaning that Silas took it with Amara. She felt a lot of things right now, but anger was one she chose to focus on the most.

She quietly exited the house and headed back to her house. While there she worked on a reversal spell for the immortality spell, a cure. Once she was done she headed back to Naruto's house and waited for Silas to leave.

Once Silas left Qetsiyah entered the home and to confront Amara. "So, this was your plan all along," Qetsiyah said surprising Amara.

"Lady Qetsiyah what are you doing here?" Amara asked wiping her tears away as she tried to put her clothes back on.

"Don't play dumb. I saw you and Silas in bed together. The same bed you share with my best friend, your husband!" Qetsiyah exclaimed.

"Qetsiyah it's not you think, Silas," Amara started.

"SHUT UP! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ANY OF YOUR LIES!" Qetsiyah shouted.

"Qetsiyah, please just listen. Silas forced me to drink this elixir that you created for immortality. Then...then he forced himself upon me. You have to believe me Qetsiyah I'll never betray you or my husband. Please," Amara begged.

"Oh, that elixir. I created a cure for it. And don't worry I'll deal with Silas," Qetsiyah said.

For a second Amara thought that Qetsiyah believed, but that all changed when Qetsiyah started chanting a spell. Amara felt body go stiff then all of sudden she was unable to move as her body started to desiccate. Qetsiyah watched as Amara's body turn into stone realizing that the first part of her revenge is completed now it's time for the next parts.

.

.

.

Naruto continued to hunt wildlife and escape prisoners when he felt it. Something in his heart told him that something has happened to Amara. Finishing quickly Naruto raced back to his house hoping to make it in time. When Naruto got to his house he noticed that it was wrecked. Everything was destroyed and there was blood everywhere.

"Amara! Darling where are you?!" Naruto shouted as he searched the entire house.

Unable to find her Naruto began to worry that something happened to her as the pain in his chest didn't leave. Naruto was getting frustrated that he was unable to find his wife, Naruto searched the entire village.

**2 months later**

It's been two months since Amara's mysterious disappearance. Irene hasn't been the same since Amara's disappearance she stopped eating and she shut herself down from the world only allowing her grandparents and her dad in. It took two weeks for Naruto to get Irene to eat. Naruto never stopped looking for his wife he even asked the spirits for help, but they were unable to find anything.

Naruto spent every day and every night searching for his wife and after two months of searching all he was able to find was her wedding ring.

Word got out that Silas was missing and that worried everyone especially the Travelers because one of the big 3 is missing. Even though Naruto hated the guy for stalking his wife and for leaving his best friend all alone at their wedding ceremony. He knew that Qetsiyah loved Silas, so being a good friend Naruto went to go check on Qetsiyah.

"So, how have you been since the wedding?" Naruto asked.

"I'm doing great. In fact, I've never been better. I finally realized what kind of person Silas is," Qetsiyah said.

"Well, good for you Qetsiyah. Though I find it strange that Silas just vanished like that," Naruto said.

"Don't worry about Silas, I took care of him and that betrayer Amara," Qetsiyah said not realizing it.

Naruto looked at Qetsiyah with confusion in his eyes. "What do you mean you took care of him and Amara?" Naruto asked.

Qetsiyah sighed as she got up from her seat to get another drink. "It's exactly like I said Naru, I took care of those betrayers. They won't be a problem anymore. In fact, you should be thanking me Naruto. After what I caught them doing you should be happy that Amara is no longer a part of your life," Qetsiyah said.

Now, Naruto is really getting suspicious, so he stood up and looked at Qetsiyah. "What did you do to Amara, Qetsiyah?" Naruto asked as his heart started pounding in his chest.

"I did what had to be done. She betrayed both of us, Naruto," Qetsiyah said.

Now, Naruto was getting really angry by the second as he tried to control himself from attacking Qetsiyah. "Qetsiyah, what did you do?" Naruto asked again.

"I created this Immortality elixir for me and Silas to take on our wedding night, but Silas betrayed me by taking it for himself and another woman. That woman being Amara. I caught them in bed together. So, I did the only thing logical thing. I entombed Silas on a remote island and buried him with the cure to the spell locking them away forever," Qetsiyah said.

"Amara will never do anything to hurt you! And she hated Silas, so there's no possible way Amara will be in bed with him," Naruto denied.

"Will she did!" Qetsiyah exclaimed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WIFE?!" Naruto demanded.

"I KILLED HER!" Qetsiyah shouted.

It felt like someone shot Naruto in the chest when those words came out of Qetsiyah's mouth. His beautiful wife was dead, Naruto was in such a state of shock he didn't realize that Qetsiyah was lying by the way her heart was beating. "You're lying," Naruto mumbled.

"I promise you Naruto I'm not lying," Qetsiyah said showing Naruto a heart in her hand.

Once, Naruto saw the heart in Qetsiyah's hand his whole world came crashing down around him. "How could you do this?" Naruto questioned.

"She deserved it. After what she did," Qetsiyah said dropping the heart on the ground.

Naruto quickly charged at Qetsiyah with his newfound speed and pinned her on the wall. Naruto's hybrid face appeared terrifying Qetsiyah. His iris was red and his sclera was pitch black. He had veins under his eyes going down his face. He also had black flame markings on the left side of his face. Qetsiyah felt her magic being siphoned away by Naruto and for a minute she thought she was going to die.

**"You're going to pay for what you did," Naruto said in a demonic voice.**

Naruto opened his mouth and as he was about to bite Qetsiyah, he heard her whimper in pain. "Naru, please don't do this. This isn't you," Qetsiyah begged.

Naruto regained his senses and let go of Qetsiyah. Once she was let go Qetsiyah started coughing. She turned her attention to Naruto and saw that he hasn't moved yet. "Stay away from me and Irene. If I see you anywhere near my daughter I will kill you. We're no longer friends," Naruto said without even looking at Qetsiyah.

Before she can say anything Naruto with his vampire speed left the room. Leaving a distraught best friend behind.

.

.

.

A couple of days passed since that confession by Qetsiyah and since then Naruto has stayed true to his word by staying away from her. When Naruto told Irene what happened to her mother she didn't want to believe him and told him that they have to keep looking for her. Irene told her father that she felt in her heart that her mother was still alive somewhere.

Things have gotten worse for Naruto and his family as word got out to the Travelers about what Qetsiyah and Kushina did. So they decided to take matters into their own hand as they killed Qetsiyah and killed both Kushina and Minato. In a fit of rage, Naruto killed 100 hundred Traveler witches and siphoned the powers of 300 Traveler witches when they tried to attack his daughter.

When everything was done and the Travelers retreated from Greece, Naruto decided that it was time for him and Irene to leave the place that held nothing, but bad memories for them. The father and daughter duo traveled the world leaving their mark as the most powerful duo in the world. When Irene reached the age of 18 she asked her father to turn her into a vampire. Reluctantly Naruto agreed so he preformed the same spell that his parents did to him, but instead, he had added his blood into the spell.

Irene had a difficult time controlling her bloodlust as she became the first female ripper in history as she slaughtered an entire kingdom. But with the help of Naruto, she was able to. They witnessed the birth of the werewolves. They learned that they had the ability to compel people forcing them to do whatever they wanted or have them forget what they saw.

During their travels, they met two young sisters by the names of Dahlia and Esther. Naruto and Irene helped them control their magic and trained with some offensive spells. The four of them built a friendship with each other. It was at that moment Irene found out that she was attracted to women as her relationship with Dahlia turned into something more than a friendship.

Irene was happy for the first time in a long time but all good things some come to an end. Dahlia ended the relationship after finding out Irene's true identity when she caught Irene feeding on a villager. Realizing that their cover has been blown Naruto compelled both Dahlia and Esther to forget about him and Irene. Naruto and Irene left Norway and continued on with their adventure.

As centuries gone by Naruto and Irene went their own separate ways promising to meet each other every three months. Naruto created these magical necklaces with their blood. These necklaces will let them know the wellbeing of each other and instantly tell them when the other one is in trouble. After saying goodbye to each other they went their own separate ways. Naruto traveled to the western continent while Irene stayed in the eastern continent.

Naruto was able to stay hidden and kept moving from one place to another. Until his travels took him to a place called the mythical lands where the werewolves ruled. During his travels, Naruto met a couple of witches that taught him some new spells especially healing spells. When he entered the land he was greeted by the leader of the village and became the village's doctor that can do the most extraordinary things. He met the Mikaelson family where he saw a familiar face, Esther. He wondered what happened to Dahlia if Esther was here.

For the first time ever in a long time, Naruto feels like he finally found a home.

.

.

.

Naruto walked through the village greeting some of the natives as he heads towards the forest to train. "Good morning, Naruto," Ansel greeted his friend.

"Good morning, Ansel," Naruto greeted.

"Heading to the forest this morning?" Ansel asked already knowing the answer to the question.

"You know it. I need to keep on my toes. Plus I'm running out of supplies," Naruto said.

"I'll you to it then. We're having a feast tonight will you be joining us?" Ansel asked.

"Will there be any beautiful women?" Naruto asked laughing.

"Of course my friend," Ansel said.

Naruto laughed as he said goodbye to his friend. Naruto passed by the Mikaelson Family and greeted them. Once he entered the forest in his secluded spot he went to work.

After a few hours of training, Naruto started gathering a few herbs that he needed for a spell. When Naruto was done he was about to leave when he felt someone watching him.

"I know you're out there, so you can come out," Naruto said.

The person came out to the open and when Naruto saw her he had a shocked look on his face. The person that appeared in front of him looks exactly like his dead wife Amara. "Who are you and why are you watching me?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't mean to. I heard a noise coming from here and I wanted to see what it was. My name is Tatia. Tatia Petrova," Tatia said.

**TBC**

**_Damn this took a long time to finish, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. As you can see Irene is a vampire-witch hybrid. I think I'm going to update this book monthly. Don't forget to vote on my poll. _**


	5. The Espada are Born

_Last Time_

_"I'll you to it then. We're having a feast tonight will you be joining us?" Ansel asked._

_"Will there be any beautiful women?" Naruto asked laughing._

_"Of course my friend," Ansel said._

_Naruto laughed as he said goodbye to his friend. Naruto passed by the Mikaelson Family and greeted them. Once he entered the forest in his secluded spot he went to work._

_After a few hours of training, Naruto started gathering a few herbs that he needed for a spell. When Naruto was done he was about to leave when he felt someone watching him._

_"I know you're out there, so you can come out," Naruto said._

_The person came out to the open and when Naruto saw her he had a shocked look on his face. The person that appeared in front of him looks exactly like his dead wife Amara. "Who are you and why are you watching me?" Naruto asked._

_"I didn't mean to. I heard a noise coming from here and I wanted to see what it was. My name is Tatia. Tatia Petrova," Tatia said._

**Now**

Naruto had a shocked look on his face as he stared at a carbon copy of his wife. "Um, are you okay?" Tatia asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you just look like somebody that I used to know," Naruto said as he came back to reality.

"Oh," Tatia said.

Naruto turned to get his shirt, so he can put it back on, "You must be new. I have never seen you around the village before," Naruto said while he put his shirt back on.

"That's right my family and I just moved here after my husband died," Tatia said.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I know what's like to lose someone. My wife died a couple of years ago," Naruto said.

"I'm sorry," Tatia said.

Naruto waved her off, "Don't worry about it. By the way, my name is Naruto Uzumaki I'm the village doctor," Naruto said bringing his hand out.

Tatia shook his hand and as soon as their hands touched they felt some sort of electricity flow through them. Naruto smiled and pulled his hand away. "Anyways, it was nice to meet you Tatia and I hope to see you at tonight's bonfire," Naruto said as he walked out of the forest.

.

.

.

When Naruto got back to his home he was greeted by an astral projection of his daughter, Irene wearing a royal garment.

"Irene, to what do I the pleasure of your visit?" Naruto asked.

"Father, its been a while. I just wanted to check on you and see if you're still coming to our annual get together," Irene said.

"You know I'll be there. Where do you want us to meet this time?" Naruto asked.

"I was thinking about coming to you there," Irene said.

"That's a great idea, so how are things?" Naruto asked.

Irene told him all about her newfound abilities and the people she met on her travels. She also told him about this rumor that she heard about the Travelers having a new leader and making some sort of move. She also told Naruto about this witch coven that just appeared out of nowhere.

"And get this father. Each member of that coven has a mark on their bodies that is somewhat like the one you have on your neck," Irene said.

"Really? I'll take a look at this new coven. Thanks for the heads up. I'll see you soon," Naruto said.

Irene wished her father goodbye before she headed back to her body. Once Naruto was done talking with his daughter he got back to work on this spell that he was working on.

By the time he was done the bonfire had started. Everyone was dressed up for the celebration, Naruto walked by and greeted everyone who greeted him.

"I'm so happy that you made it my friend," Ansel said.

"Hey, you know I don't miss a chance to have a good time," Naruto said.

"Yes, well go and enjoy yourself," Ansel said as he walked away.

'Enjoy Yourself' he did. Naruto ate, he danced, and he drank. This was the most fun, Naruto had since he was a human. He was at the crafts table when a woman wearing a mask walked up to him.

"Fancy, running into you here, Doctor Uzumaki," the woman said.

Naruto turned to the woman as she took off her mask, "Well, it is a small village. It's wonderful to see you again Ms. Petrova," Naruto said.

" Just call me, Tatia. Ms. Petrova makes me feel old," Tatia said.

"Well if that's the case outside of my office just call me, Naruto," Naruto said.

The two of them talked and drank throughout the whole night. By the time the party was over they bid each other farewell and went their separate ways. What the two failed to notice was two sets of eyes watching them. Those belonging to Niklaus Mikaelson and Elijah Mikaelson.

The brothers stared at Tatia in longing while they glared at Naruto in pure jealousy.

**(I just want to clear things up for a bit for you guys. I'm pushing back the time that the Mikaelsons turn into vampires three years. The reason for this is to make Rebekah older in order to fit with the story. If I remember correctly Rebekah was sixteen when they were turned, so in this story, she'll be eighteen to make legal when they have their daughter.**

**Number 2: Naruto won't be buddy-buddy with The Originals, unlike other Naruto x Vampire Diaries stories. He, Klaus, and Elijah are going to bud heads and become enemies. The only member of The Originals that Naruto will be good with is Rebekah. Everyone else won't be until we get to The Originals in this story.**

**That's it for this author's note, now back to the story)**

The next couple of days have been somewhat interesting for Naruto. First, he was reunited with his daughter Irene and when she met Tatia was the most interesting thing Naruto has ever seen. During her visit, Irene told Naruto everything about this dark witch coven that just appeared out of nowhere. Also about the Travelers moving around the world planning something. Naruto told her he'll take look into this dark witch coven when he has the chance.

The second thing that happened to Naruto was the fact that Elijah and Niklaus continuously either bad-mouthed him (Klaus) or challenged him to a fight (Elijah). He also met one Rebekah Mikaelson during one of her visits with Ayana. Naruto and Ayana were discussing this dark witch coven and if the spirits heard anything about them. When Rebekah walked in and once she laid her eyes on Naruto she was already smitten with him.

In a span of a couple of weeks, Naruto and Tatia started dating. Irene was happy for her father, but she was still weirded out about the whole doppelgänger of her mother walking around.

.

.

.

.

.

**Two years later**

It's been two years since Naruto got together with Tatia and they have been the best two years of Tatia's life. Her son loved Naruto and Naruto loved him. The entire town was happy about their relationship. Well not everybody, Niklaus and Elijah felt that Tatia should be with them. A warrior (Elijah), an artist and a man of passion (Klaus). And every chance they got they challenged Naruto to a duel which he won every time.

Also during the two-time span, Naruto became the new town leader. Ansel stepped down as the leader and named Naruto the new leader. Rebekah confessed her feelings to Naruto and was upset when he got together with Tatia. Being her friend Tatia confronted Rebekah about this. Once she heard everything she decided that she was okay sharing her boyfriend with her best friend.

When Tatia brought this up with Naruto, he was shocked, to say the least. Since Tatia was okay with it Naruto had no argument. But not everything was fine and dandy in the world, especially in the witch community. That dark witch coven that Naruto heard about finally made their move into the west coast and started causing trouble in the nearby villages.

In order to protect his family and his village, Naruto and a couple of his trusted men went to go investigate the damage and to see if there were any survivors. While he was away a terrible wave hit his village. And that wave came in the form of the birth of The Originals.

**(I'm not going to get into that as we all know what happens next. So, let's jump ahead,)**

What was supposed to take about a couple of days took Naruto two weeks. The villages were no more and Naruto never felt so much dark magic in one place. And once Naruto was in those villages his mark started acting up reacting to the same magic. They came to a dead-end and their no survivors in any of those villages. But his troubles were far from over when he got back to his own village everything was destroyed and the bodies of his people were just lying on the ground with their necks ripped out.

"What the hell?" One of Naruto's associates said.

"What the fuck happened?!" Another one demanded.

"Go check on your families, see if there are any survivors," Naruto ordered as he rushed off to the location of his home.

Naruto rushed inside and called out to Tatia and her son. He heard nothing which started to worry him. Using his vampire speed Naruto checked the entire house, but he couldn't find them anywhere. He left his home in a panic and went to go check on Rebekah, but when he arrived at the Mikaelson home it was nothing but ash.

To say Naruto upset was an understatement his heart broke at the thought of losing the three most important people in his life. Suddenly he heard footsteps rushing towards him.

"NARUTO!" A voice shouted.

Naruto turned to the direction of the voice and saw Ayana running towards him. "Ayana, you're alive. What happened here?" Naruto asked.

"It was the Mikaelsons, they did this," Ayana said.

"What do you mean? I don't understand," Naruto said.

So Ayana told him everything that happened. From Henrik's death by the wolves, Esther turning her children and husband into the same being that Naruto was turned into, Mikael slaughtering Ansel and his pack. To the Mikaelson family slaughtering the entire village and the death of Esther.

"Ayana, what about Tatia and her son August? What happened to them?" Naruto asked.

"I was able to get August and his grandparents out of the village during the attack. He's safe, but I have no clue where Tatia is." Ayana said.

Before Naruto can ask any more questions, Naruto saw something that shattered his heart into a million pieces. One of his men was carrying the dead body of his lover, Tatia. Naruto quickly ran towards them and held Tatia's lifeless body in his arms. Flashbacks back to Amara's death replayed in his mind as he stared down at Tatia's lifeless body.

.

.

.

.

**Sometime later**

Ayana stood next to Naruto as they watched the body of Tatia and many of the villagers burn. "What are you going to do now?" Ayana asked.

"I'm going to reunite with my daughter and then I'm going to find Rebekah," Naruto said as he stared at Tatia's necklace in his hand.

**(It's a green crystal with a white rope around it.)**

He placed the necklace around his neck as he stared into the fire with no emotion on his face. Ayana watched him with sadness as she knew that this was going to change Naruto and not for the best.

"What about you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to look for other members of my family and help them," Ayana said.

"Do you know where to look?" Naruto asked.

"I heard that a few of them were in Salem, so I might check there," Ayana said.

Naruto nodded his head. Ayana then looked over Naruto's shoulder at the men behind them watching their loved ones being burned away. "What about them?" Ayana asked nodding her head behind Naruto.

Naruto turned to where she was looking and saw his men. "If they want they can come with me. It's up to them," Naruto said.

After the funeral, Naruto talked to his guys asking them what they're going to do now. A few of them said they're going to find a new home to stay while others said they're going back to their mainland. Two of them went with Naruto on his journey.

.

.

.

**Three years later**

It has been three years since the death of Tatia and the disappearance of Rebekah. Naruto and his daughter Irene reunited once again. When Irene heard what happened to Tatia from the spirits she was worried about her father and his mental state of mind. The spirits were too. During these three years, Naruto and Irene made a name for themselves all around the eastern continent.

They have started their own supernatural organization known as The Ten Blades aka the Espada. A group that is welcomed to all supernatural beings in the world. Throughout the centuries the Espada became legendary and the most feared organization in the supernatural world. They consisted of banished witches, orphan werewolves, and vampires that were turned by Naruto and Irene.

For years Naruto has searched for Rebekah, every time he got close to her they'll be on the move once again. One time Naruto thought he finally found out, but it turned out to be three vampires who were compelled to be Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus. He broke the compulsion on them and asked them where did the Mikaelson family go.

That was of no use because the three of them had no idea where the Mikaelsons had run off to. Finding out they were newly turned vampires, Naruto took them under his wing and trained them on how to use their powers. During their training, he got to know the three vampires. Tristian de Martel and his Aurora de Martel. And Lucien Castle their former servant. Tristian was turned by Elijah and Aurora was turned by Rebekah. While Lucien was turned by Klaus. Over time the three of them became the next leaders of the Espada right beside Naruto and Irene.

Making them the strongest vampires right under the two strongest. Aurora became Naruto's second wife as the two fell in love with each other. Somewhere down the line, they planned to have their first child together. Even though he was happy for the moment Naruto knew that things were about to change in the organization.

.

.

.

Word has gone out that Elijah had started his own little group called the Strix. A group of vampires that he turned. Naruto didn't see them as a threat to the world and left them be, but not everyone felt the same. Tristian who wanted to get out of Naruto's rule and hurt the Originals after everything they have done to him and his sister. So when the opportunity arrived he took it.

Elijah had abandoned the Strix leaving them to die at the hands of his father Mikael. But they were saved by Tristian and he took over as the new leader of the Strix. He defected from the Espada when he slaughtered all of the people that were under him and the few that were loyal to Naruto with the help of the Strix.

Once Naruto heard this, he was furious, so he decided to confront Tristian about it.

"Tristian, where the hell are you?" Naruto shouted.

Tristian stepped into the clearing where Naruto was and had a calm look on his face, "Is there something I can help you with? My former teacher," Tristian asked.

"You damn well know why I'm here. Why did you kill half of my people? You bastard," Naruto demanded.

"It's because I wanted to get out from under you and your whore of a daughter. You made the Espada weak. While we can rule this planet with our powers you make us protect these humans. Even worse you prevent me from getting revenge on those who wronged me and my sister," Tristian said.

"This what this whole situation is about. Revenge. You killed half of my people over some petite revenge you damn sociopath," Naruto said.

"It's more than about revenge. It's about showing the world how powerful and dangerous we can become under the right leadership. My leadership," Tristian said as members of the Strix appeared right beside him

Naruto glared at them as his true face appeared, "What's stopping me from killing all of you?" Naruto questioned.

Tristian smirked and pointed at Naruto, "My sister, your wife. You kill me and that'll devastate her. She made you promise not to kill me, didn't she?" Tristian questioned.

When Naruto didn't answer his question that's all the answers that Tristian needed. "I knew it, there's nothing you can do to me, Naruto. It's over I won," Tristian said.

Naruto smirked at them, "You're right there's nothing I can do to you Tristian that won't break my wife's heart. But that doesn't mean your people are untouchable," Naruto said.

The next thing that happened put fear into the hearts of Tristian and the Strix. It happened so fast, one minute Naruto was standing five feet in front of them the next he was standing right in front of Tristian. As the heads started to fall off the bodies of 12 Strix members. Tristian saw the face of death standing right in front of him. Naruto's cold red and black eyes stared into the soul of Tristian. Purple lightning flickered off Naruto's body as his markings covered the left side of his body. Once Naruto opened his mouth you can see his sharp long fangs.

**(It's the scene when Zoom took Linda in the Flash tv show, but with my changes to it.)**

**_"Never threaten me again. And if I see you again it won't be pretty," _**Naruto said in his demonic voice.

Naruto then zoomed out of the clearing leaving purple lightning behind him. When he got back to his home he saw Aurora waiting for him in her beautiful nightgown leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Did you kill him?" Aurora asked her husband.

"No, I promised you didn't I," Naruto said.

Aurora nodded as Naruto grabbed her wrist pulling her close to him. "Come on let's head back to bed," Naruto said.

"Before we do I have two to tell you," Aurora said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"First, Lucien is gone he left. He said that he wanted to go see the world," Aurora said.

Naruto sighed at this, but there was nothing he can do about it. "What is the other thing you wanted to tell me?" Naruto asked.

Aurora had the biggest smile on her face ever. "I'm pregnant,"

**Jeez, that took a while to finish, but I'm happy that this chapter is done. As you can see Aurora is pregnant with Naruto's second child. I know I said I wanted Rebekah to be the one to give birth to his second child, but I decided to save that for when we get to The Originals. Where not only do we have the birth of Hope, but also the birth of Rebekah and Naruto's child**

**Now, I need you guys to vote on which species should I make Naruto and Aurora's Son. Your choices are.**

**Witch**

**Vampire**

**or**

**Hybrid (Vampire/Witch)**

**Because not all of his kids are going to be hybrids. I want them to be different from each other**

**We got one more chapter left before we head to the Vampire Diaries. In the next chapter, we meet Katerina aka Katherine. And we also get to meet Lucille Lockwood. Once we get to the Vampire Diaries, season 1 is going to be more focus on Irene once we get to season 2 that's when Naruto arrives.**

**And one more vote I need you guys to help me out with. Who should Irene be with?**

**A) Cami**

**B) Dahlia**

**C) OC**

**D) Lexi**

**Until next time guys. Peace out**


	6. The Petrova Siblings

**I was thinking after I'm done with Vampire Diaries Season 1 I should do a real-life scene with the cast at comic con answering some questions giving a little sneak peek of what's to come. So be on the lookout for I do this. Once again sorry for the short chapter. Oh, yeah I should let you guys know this is an Alternate Universe of the Vampire Diaries.**

**Espada - The Ten Swords**

It's been a few years since Lucien and Tristian left the Espada and started doing their things. Tristian led the Strix and Lucien continued to use the name Klaus to get whatever he wants. Since then Naruto's empire has grown tremendously as more and more supernatural creatures have joined. Throughout the supernatural community, The Espada brought hope to those who want to be better. And brought fear to those who which to expose the supernatural community.

As for his love life, it couldn't be much better. Ever since the deaths of his wife Amara and girlfriend Tatia. As well as Rebekah's disappearance, Naruto didn't think he'll ever love someone again. That all changed when he met one Aurora de Martel, now known as Aurora Uzumaki. Even though they started rocky with Aurora being still in love with Niklaus Mikaelson, but over time they fell in love. The balanced each other out, Naruto was Aurora's anchor and helped her when she lost control. Aurora taught Naruto how to love again and how to be unpredictable. She also helped him loosen up whenever he got too serious.

They got married after her brother and friend abandoned her. A year later Aurora gave birth to their first child, a son. It was too earlier to determine what kind of supernatural creature he is. Also, word has begun to spread about The Mikaleson family and the terror they are causing around the world. From the five Mikaelson siblings to their father Mikael they have caused nothing but trouble for the supernatural in Europe. Naruto and Irene had a run with Mikael in France when they were recruiting a new witch to their family. At the same time, Mikael heard rumors about his children being in France.

Mikael was about to drink the blood of a young vampire when Naruto and Irene stopped him from doing so. And to say that Mikael shocked seeing Naruto again was an understatement.

_Flashback_

_**Naruto**__: It's been a long time Mikael._

_**Mikael **__(shocked): It has been a while. And the last time I saw you were a regular human._

_**Naruto**__: Well that was a facade that I have given myself. To keep my identity a secret._

_**Mikael**__: What are you doing here?_

_**Naruto**__: I was in town looking for a young powerful witch. Then I saw you about to feed on a young vampire. As the supernatural protect I have to stop you._

_**Mikael**__: That's cute. Why don't you get out of here before you make me angry?_

_**Naruto **__(demanding)__**: **__This is your last warning, Mikael put him down!_

_**Mikael **__(challenging)__**: **__Why don't you come over here and make me._

_Flashback End_

Some people said that battle changed the foundation of France. And the legends of Mikael and Naruto began to spread like wildfire. Nobody knows who won the fight, but they know that neither Naruto nor Mikael left the same. Naruto was left with three marks on both sides of his cheek that resembled whiskers. And he lost an arm in that battle. Mikael, on the other hand, lost the vision in his left eye and had a scar going down his chest.

Ever since then Naruto and the Espada...Wait I almost forgot you guys don't know who or what the Espada are. Allow me to explain. The Espada or The Ten Swords is a supernatural group founded by Naruto and Irene Uzumaki. This group was formed as a way to protect supernatural creatures from threats such as other supernatural beings and hunters alike. Currently, right now the Espada has gained so many new members to join their organization from witches, werewolves to vampires and hybrids.

Most of the members are people Naruto and Irene turned. Other members are people who were recruited by Naruto and Irene personally to join. The rest were people who found the group and joined them. The ranks of the Espada are as follows; Naruto and Irene are the leaders and founders of the organization so they're ranked on top. Under them are the Ten Swords or the Ten. The 10 most powerful supernatural creatures in the organization. They are marked with a number which shows what seat they hold and their rank. The numbers 1 and 2 used to be held by Tristian and Lucien before they betrayed the organization now those seats are opened.

Each ranking member has at least five subordinates under them. Aurora used to be the third-ranking member before she decided to put all of her focus into being a mother, but she is still considered the strongest vampire in the organization with Naruto and Irene being hybrids. Taking her spot is a psychic by the name of Ino Yamanaka. She was from the same village in Japan that Kushina was from. Irene was the one who found her when she took a trip to Japan to learn more about the Uzumaki Coven. The number two ranked member in the Espada is a vampire by the name of Shisui Uchiha.

Shisui was found by Naruto dying on a battlefield in Egypt. After being betrayed by an elder in his village. Naruto found him and asked him if he wanted to live and offered him a chance to live. Shisui accepted his offer and Naruto turned him. Shisui has the strongest vampire compulsion that only he can break. His compulsion makes you think that your actions are out of your own free will.

The number one ranked Espada happens to be taken by a hybrid by the name of Flare. She is a werewolf/witch hybrid. Her mother was a werewolf and her father was a witch. She was kicked out of her family home by her parents because she was born as a hybrid and they didn't like that. She was only 12 years old at the time. Flare was found by Aurora when Aurora saved her from a group of vampires who wanted to kill her.

Flare became Naruto and Aurora's adoptive daughter as they trained her and took care of her. She was trained by both Naruto and Irene with her witch side and her mother Aurora and a group of werewolves trained her on how to use and control her wolf side. Over time, Flare had become the fourth-strongest person amongst the group and strongest amongst the 10 Swords.

.

.

.

Currently, right now Naruto is traveling to a village in France named Yvoire, Rhône-Alpes. For years now Naruto and Irene have been tracking the coven of Edos. It's a coven that is filled with dark witches and warlocks. They have been causing problems for humans and supernatural alike. This coven destroyed an entire village in Japan and killed around 2,000 supernatural beings. There's not much about this group besides the fact that their leader is someone who has the power to control any vampire and take away the life force of any person. And has learned over a thousand spells.

The reason Naruto traveling to Yvoire in the first place was to locate a witch by the name of Zuna. Zuna is an Edos witch and a few of Naruto's spies have spotted her in a few villages in Bulgaria kidnapping witches and warlocks from their home recruiting them. Naruto heard that she was traveling to France looking for a witch by name of Karter Petrova. From what Naruto heard was that he was a traveler witch and he is currently in the village that Naruto is heading to.

When Naruto got there he first found a place to stay for a bit while he continued his search. Once he found a place and he settled in he astral projected himself to the Espada headquarters. Aurora was the first person to spot him. "My love," Aurora said which got everyone's attention.

"Hello, my beautiful wife. I just wanted to let you guys know that I have arrived at my destination," Naruto said.

"Have you found anything yet, Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Not really. I haven't sensed any magic that catches my attention as of yet. How's Irene going on with her mission?" Naruto asked.

"We haven't received any word from her yet. It seems this new baby vampire is quick on its feet," Shisui said.

"Do we even know the identity of this vampire?" Naruto asked.

"No, but from what I gathered we are looking for a woman with curly brown hair, and brown eyes," Ino said.

"Keep an eye out and I'll do so on my end," Naruto said.

"Come back to me safely, my love," Aurora said.

"I will, kiss our son goodnight for me," Naruto said.

He ended the transmission and went to bed. When Naruto woke in the morning he got ready for the day and continue on with his mission.

_With Irene_

While her father was looking for Karter Petrova. Irene and her adoptive younger sister Flare were looking for this new baby vampire that has been leaving a lot of dead bodies in one of the Espada territories. "Do you feel anything, Flare?" Irene asked.

"Nothing yet," Flare said.

"We're not going to find her during the daytime. Our best options is to find her during the night," Irene said.

"So, we have to find a place to stay for the day. Since we're going to be staying the night," Flare said.

Irene was about to answer her sister until she saw a beautiful woman walking by. "Yeah, I'll leave that up to you," Irene said.

Flare had a confused look on her face and asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to chat with some of the locals and gather some information," Irene said not taking her eyes off the beautiful woman.

Noticing that Irene's eyes were looking at something else. Flare turned to the direction where she was looking at. And couldn't help by sigh when she saw the woman that Irene was looking at. Knowing her sister, Flare couldn't help but shake her head.

"Alright, go have fun. But when you're done with her we'll meet back here later tonight," Flare said.

"Yeah, no problem. Now if you excuse me," Irene said as she walked towards the woman.

Flare couldn't help but laugh and shake her head as went on to find a place for them to stay the night.

.

.

.

_With Naruto_

Naruto has been walking around the village for about three hours and he still couldn't find any signs of Karter or Zuna. Until finally Naruto decided to ask around. One by one nobody knew anything about the whereabouts until an old woman mentioned that a woman with black hair and purple eyes asked about Karter as well. And to Naruto that sounded exactly like Zuna the one person Naruto was worried about. Not trying to jump to necessary conclusions, Naruto asked the old woman if this woman had any visible markings on her.

The old woman did confirm that woman she was talking to had a black marking on her neck. After confirming his suspicions, Naruto asked the old woman which direction did Zuna go. The old woman told him that Zuna was heading to the grassland that was west of here. Naruto thanked the woman and headed in that direction. Once Naruto was out of sight the old woman suddenly transformed into a man who had the same marking as Naruto.

"Hn, now let's see what all the fuss is about. Why do you intrigue my mistress so much Naruto Namikaze," the man said before he too headed in the direction that Naruto went off too.

.

.

.

As Naruto got closer to his destination he sensed powerful magic up ahead which lets him know that he's headed towards the right direction. The closer he got the clearer the magic felt and when he can see the clearing up ahead he saw Karter on his knee clutching a bleeding shoulder while there was a young girl right behind him.

"Tch, this was disappointing. I can't believe this is all the magic you posses. I thought travelers were supposed to be powerful, but you're nothing but a weakling," Zuna said.

"..."

"Karter," the young girl said with a worried voice.

"I'm fine," Karter said.

"You're nothing special and mistress should be happy that I ended your pathetic life. And here I was hoping for an amazing battle between two witches. *sigh* Ah, well you win some and you lose some. Now be a dear for me and give me your soul," Zuna said.

Before anything else can happen, Zuna was sent flying ten feet away from Karter and his friend. Zuna got back to her feet and had an angry look on her face. "WHO THE HELL DID THAT?" Zuna demanded.

"That'll be me," Naruto said as he came into view.

At first Zuna was confused as to who this person was. That was until she saw the bandaged arm and the six scars on his face that looked like cat whiskers. She realized that it was Naruto Namikaze that sent her flying.

"Well, well, if it isn't Naruto Namikaze. The first ever hybrid and the man who went toe to toe with Mikael the vampire hunter. What are you doing here, Namikaze?" Zuna demanded.

"Stopping you from killing Karter Petrova and his friend," Naruto said.

"Do you think you can honestly stop me?" Zuna questioned.

Naruto just her a 'bitch are you serious right now" look. And he sent her flying again with the wave of a hand. He then turned his attention to Karter and his friend. "This will be over quick," Naruto said to them.

.

.

.

_With Irene and Flare_

Nightfall had quickly fallen. Irene and Flare continued with their mission of searching for the baby vampire that has been causing so much trouble. No one was on the street as everyone was in their home.

"Anything?" Irene asked.

"Nothing. You?" Flare asked.

Irene was about to say something when she picked up on a familiar scent. "Do you smell that?" Irene asked.

Flare smelled the air and got a whiff of the scent that Irene was talking about. "Yeah, it smells like blood," Flare.

"It looks like we found her," Irene said as they followed the smell.

.

.

.

_With Katerina_

After spending all day lurking in the shadow waiting for nighttime to hit, so that she can have a meal. When nighttime hit and everyone returned to their homes, Katerina came out of hiding and began hunting. She found her first couple of preys a young couple walking down the street. As the young couple turned a corner into an alleyway, Katerina made her move. She appeared in front of them as a damsel in distress. When the man approached her Katerina striked and drained him of his blood.

Before the woman can run away, Katerina appeared in front of her and attacked. She was too busy feasting on the woman she don't notice two people behind her.

"It looks like we found our culprit," Flare said.

Katerina stopped what she was doing and quickly turned around and saw Irene and Flare standing right behind her. "Who are you and what do you want?" Katerina asked.

When Irene saw Katerina's face her eyes widen in pure disbelief because right in front of them was a carbon copy of her mother, Amara and her stepmother, Tatia. "Ah, damn. This isn't good," Irene mumbled.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Petrova Siblings Part 2

**Okay, so it seems to me, you guys prefer the longer chapters than the short chapters. So from now on my stories are going to be longer but the updates are going to be slow. What I'm aiming for is 500 words a day. Anyways that's enough of that I hope you guys love this chapter. Also, I'm going to work on a new Riverdale story so you can expect that come out sometime in the near future.**

**I'll see you guys at the end of this chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The sound of explosions can be heard as the ground shooked. Karter held on to his companion as the ground continued to shake. He turned his attention to Naruto who was just standing there like nothing is happening. "How are you here and there at the same time?" Karter asked.

Naruto turned his attention to Karter and his lady friend, "I'm a clone. The original is over there fighting," Clone Naruto said.

Karter's eyes widen in surprise when he heard this. "I never knew that witches can make clones," the woman said with a french accent.

"We can't. I have traveled all over the world and I never met any coven that has any spell that can make clones," Karter said.

"And you won't. This is of my own creation currently right now only I can do it. By the way who is she?" Clone Naruto asked.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend, Angel," Karter said.

"It's nice to meet you," Angel said.

A huge explosion was heard as debris was being sent their way. Karter covered his girlfriend from the incoming debris. "Don't worry, I put a barrier so we're safe from the aftermath of this battle," Clone Naruto said.

"That's amazing," Karter said as he noticed the barrier.

While the Karter and Angel were paying attention to the fight between Naruto and Zuna. Clone Naruto sensed another magical presence not too far from where they are.

_Naruto and Zuna_

Zuna landed hard on the ground as Naruto walked slowly towards her. Zuna got up from the ground and growled. "Why don't you just give up?" Naruto asked.

"Fuck you!" Zuna shouted as she sent a magical blast towards Naruto. Naruto was sent crashing through a couple of trees.

Zuna wasn't done yet she waved her hands a couple of times sending a couple of trees towards where Naruto was. Zuna had a smirk on her face as she tried to regain her stamina. But that didn't last long as Naruto sped in front of her grabbing Zuna by her throat.

Even though she couldn't breathe, Zuna had a smile on her face. "There it is. There's your true face. And might I add you look fucking sexy right now," Zuna said.

Naruto scoffed at her and threw her into a boulder. Naruto wasn't done yet he brought his hands out and started reciting a spell.

"Migi no en to Hidari no en wo...Awasete...**Karyū no Kōen!**" (With a flame on the right hand...and a flame on the left hand...When you combine the flames together...**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**).

Flames appeared on both of his hands and combined them to make a medium size fireball. Once it was ready Naruto threw the fireball towards where Zuna was.

**BOOM!**

Smoke started filling the air as this was the after-effects of Naruto's attack. He waited a minute to see if Zuna was still alive. Once the smoke cleared and he was able to see a clear image of his opponent lying on the ground with significant burns on her body. Naruto turned around and started to head to where his clone and Karter were.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Naruto came to a complete stop once he heard the sound of her voice. He turned around but was met with a tree branch to the heart. That didn't have an effect on Naruto one bit, but that was a distraction as he was left off the ground by Zuna. "Do you think that this battle will be over just like that?" Zuna questioned.

"Honestly? Yes," Naruto said.

Zuna smirk on her face as her wounds started healing themselves at a fast rate. Naruto had a surprising look on his face when he noticed it and that didn't go unnoticed by Zuna. "Surprised. Yeah, I know you are. Mistress made us like this. Each Edo witch can heal themselves just like vampires and werewolves but only faster. And that's not all that we can do," Zuna said.

She moved her to the right and Naruto's whole right arm snapped in that direction. Naruto grimaced a bit. Zuna laughed at this and did again this time, Naruto's right leg snapped. "Hahaha! How do you like that? Each member of the Edo Coven has their own unique ability. My magic is called puppeteer magic. This means with just my thoughts I can control any parts of your body. And that's not all I can do," Zuna said as she threw Naruto up in the air and sent multiple wooden stakes towards him. All of which are impaling his body.

Once her body was fully healed dark markings started appearing on the right side of her body and something strange happened. Demon like horns appeared on the top of her head as well as black devil wings appeared from her back. Naruto came crashing down on the ground.

"Let's see what you're really made of, Naruto Namikaze," Zuna said as she flew towards where Naruto crashed down.

**(Okay, to explain her appearance change you're going to need to search some animes for this. For this one, you need to search up the anime Black Clover on youtube and type in Asta devil form. And that should give you the general idea of her appearance. As for the markings, it's from Naruto. Search up Tayuya's curse mark.)**

_Irene and Flare_

The three women stared down each other waiting for the other to make a move. Katerina was the first one to break as she charged at Flare trying to bite her neck. But Flare overpowered her and brought her up against the wall. "Man, you newbies think you're all that," Flare said.

"Who are you, people?" Katerina asked.

Flare, was about to open her mouth and tell her, but Irene stopped her. "We have company," Irene said as three men appeared at the other end of the alleyway.

"Can we help you with something, gentlemen?" Irene asked.

"Yeah, we're here for the girl that your friend has up against the wall," one of them said.

Irene looked at Katerina then back to the men. "And what do you want with her?" Irene asked.

"We want nothing with her, but Klaus Mikaelson does," the other said.

Irene and Flare did not miss the look of fear on Katerina's face when she heard that name. Irene turned her attention back to the men right in front of her. "Flare, why don't you take our friend back to our Inn. While I deal with our friends here," Irene said.

Flare grabbed Katerina and sped out of there. Irene turned her attention back to the three gentlemen. "Now, boys. Shall we begin," Irene said as her true face appeared.

The three vampires charged at Irene. Preparing to take her down.

.

.

.

Flare and Katerina got back to the Inn that Flare and Irene are staying in. Katerina took a look around the place. Suddenly Irene appeared right in the middle of the room covered in blood. "What took you so long?" Flare asked handing her sister a towel.

"Sorry stopped for a snack after I cleaned our little friend's mess," Irene said, whipping the blood off her.

"Who are you guys? You're not working for Klaus I know that much," Katerina said.

"Sorry about that. My name is Irene Namikaze and this is my sister Flare Namikaze," Irene said.

Katerina had a look of surprise on her face when she heard those names. And how couldn't she; the name Namikaze is powerful in the supernatural community.

"What do you guys want with me?" Katerina asked.

"You've been causing a mess for the vampire community. Leaving a trail of dead bodies in broad daylight. The humans were getting suspicious, so dad sent me and my sister to handle the situation," Flare said.

Katerina started backing up against the wall when the two women walked towards her. A look of fear was on her face. Her back hit against the wall, Katerina realized that she had nowhere else to go. She closed her eyes waiting for her demise. Instead, she heard laughing; opening her eyes Katerina saw both Irene and Flare laughing.

"Did you see the look on her face?!" Flare laughed.

"It was priceless," Irene laughed.

Katerina huffed and crossed her arms. The two girls finally stopped laughing. "So, what do you guys want with me?" Katerina asked.

"To bring into the Espada and help you control your vampire abilities," Irene said.

"Plus, you'll get to sleep in a nice bed, and from the looks of it you need a place to hide from Klaus Mikaelson," Flare said.

"The Espada can provide that for you. Our hideout is secretive nobody knows where it is except for our members," Irene said.

"So, what do you say?" Flare asked.

Katerina looked at both of them and thought about what they were offering her. No longer having to be on the run from Klaus and plus a bed to sleep on. This is too good to pass up. "I'll come with you guys," Katerina said.

.

.

.

_With Naruto_

Things got intense between Zuna and Naruto. Ever since her transformation, Zuna's magic has been on another level. She was able to force Naruto to use 10% of his powers and forced his vampire face to appear. And once that happened Zuna had no chance of stopping Naruto.

"**I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" **Zuna shouted as she charged at Naruto.

"It's time to end things," Naruto said as lightning appeared around his body.

The next thing Zuna knew, Naruto appeared right in front of her and had his hand in her chest. Grabbing on to her heart. "I have a question. And you're going to give me what I want," Naruto said.

"Fuc-Fuck you," Zuna said.

Naruto squeezed her heart causing Zuna to groan in pain. "Why are you guys hunting witches for?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Zuna said.

Naruto frowned and squeezed her heart even more causing Zuna to groan in pain. "Answer the question," Naruto demanded.

Before Zuna can say anything Naruto felt his clone disappear and his barrier around Karter destroyed. "What the-" Naruto said before he quickly jumped away from Zuna.

A man appeared in the same spot Naruto once was. "You were too impulsive, Zuna," the man said.

"What are you doing here?" Zuna asked as her wound started to heal.

"Completing your mission. I got what we came here for," the man said.

Naruto finally noticed that the man was carrying someone under his arm. And he noticed that it was Karter's girlfriend Angel. "Damn it," Naruto muttered.

The man then turned his attention to Naruto. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Naruto Namikaze," the man said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Marc Tempest and I'm afraid it's time for us to leave," Marc said.

"Do you think that I'm just going to let you leave with that girl under your arm?" Naruto questioned.

"You can try to stop us, but that young man Karter will already be dead," Marc said.

Once he said that Naruto instantly felt it. Karter's life force is dropping real fast and he'll die any minute. "Damn it!" Naruto cursed.

A portal appeared right behind Marc and Zuna. "Until we meet again, Mr. Namikaze," Marc said as he and Zuna stepped through the portal.

Naruto cursed and quickly headed towards Karter's location.

.

.

.

When he got there Naruto noticed that Karter was lying down in a pool of his own blood. He quickly raced towards Karter and bit his wrist. Naruto placed his bloody wrist into Karter's mouth forcing him to drink his blood. Naruto heard Karter's heartbeat at a steady pace he sighed in relief. "Come on buddy, let's head back," Naruto said as he picked up Karter.

Naruto looked around to make sure that nobody was around. Once he was sure Naruto and Karter disappeared in a yellow flash.

**Unknown Location**

Marc and Zuna stepped out of the portal and instantly got down to one knee. "My lady we have returned," Marc said.

"**Did you bring her?"**

"Yes, I gave her to Asuka right before we arrived here," Zuna said.

"**Good. Now, what did you learn from Naruto Namikaze?"**

"He's as powerful as you said. My Lady. He was able to push Zuna to level 2," Marc said.

"**Is this true, Zuna?"**

"Yes, ma'am," Zuna said.

"How shall we proceed?" Marc asked.

"**For now we continue growing the coven. And keep an eye on Paradox, I feel that they may be a problem in the near future,"**

Suddenly another portal appeared and stepped out of the portal dragging something behind her. "Master, I have returned with some news," the woman said.

"**Zera, how was it?"**

"Egypt is under our command now, master. And I brought back a gift," Zera said as a tomb rose from the ground.

The tomb opened itself and you can hear the entire gasp when they saw what was inside the tomb. The sound of heels clanking on the ground can be heard as the leader of the Edos coven walked towards the tomb.

"**Excellent work, Zera. You deserve a reward," **

"Being in your presence is a reward of itself, Master," Zera said.

"**Everyone dismiss, except Zera,"**

Everyone got up from where they were and left the meeting room. Marc and Zuna were the last ones to leave. "What's with the look on your face, Zuna?" Marc asked.

"You know what they're about to do in there right?" Zuna said.

"It's none of our business, Zuna," Marc said as he started walking away.

"Tch, damn that Zera. It should've been me receiving the rewards. Not her," Zuna muttered as the sound of moans can be heard coming from the chambers.

.

.

.

_**With Naruto**_

After explaining everything to Karter about what happened and who he was. The two of them headed out of the hotel room and were on their way back to Paradox's base of operations. "There's one thing that I don't understand," Karter said.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"You said that woman, Zuna was after me. Why did they take Angel instead and left me for dead?" Karter asked.

"My guess is that you were with her, Karter. And the only way to get to her was through to you," Naruto said.

Nothing else was said throughout the entire trip. Once they were outside of France and away from prying eyes. Karter heard Naruto mumbled something under his breath; after he was done a portal opened in front of them. Karter had a surprised look on his face as Naruto stepped through the portal.

"You're going to have to teach me that," Karter said as he stepped through the portal as well.

When they exited out of the portal it looks like they just stepped into a palace or in Zeus's chamber on Mount Olympus. "Karter, come on," Naruto said.

"Welcome to Paradox. The safe-haven for everything supernatural. From witches to vampires. In here you're family," Naruto said as they came to a stop in front of a huge double door.

Naruto opened the door and walked inside. Inside Karter saw a long table that had ten seats around it. Two of those seats were occupied by a man and a woman. "Karter, allow me to introduce you to the ten swords of Paradox. Allow me to introduce you to the number 2 and number 3 ranked members of Paradox. Shisui Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka," Naruto said.

Ino waved at Karter and Shisui just nodded his head at Karter. "It's nice to meet you," Karter said.

"And this is my beautiful wife, Aurora," Naruto said wrapping his arm around Aurora.

"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am," Karter said

"Ino why don't you show, Karter to his room while we wait for Irene and Flare to return," Naruto said.

Ino got up from her seat and walked towards, Karter, "Follow me handsome," Ino said.

.

.

.

It didn't take too long for Irene and Flare to come back from their mission and when Naruto saw who was behind them he had a surprised look on his face. He put it in the back of his mind for later. "Father, we have returned," Flare said.

"How was the mission and who is that right behind you?" Naruto asked.

"It was easy nothing we couldn't handle," Irene said.

"And this is Katerina Petrova. She's the vampire we were sent to retrieve," Flare said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow when he heard this, "Wait did you say, Petrova?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?" Irene questioned with a confused look on her face.

Naruto didn't say anything to them he just whispered something to his assistant. The assistant nodded and walked out of the room. Flare was about to ask her father what's wrong before she could the door opened again and Karter walked inside.

When Katerina saw Karter her eyes widen. The same thing happened with Karter as well when he saw Katerina. "Girls, allow me to introduce you to Karter Petrova," Naruto said.

"What?" Irene and Flare exclaimed as they looked between Karter and Katerina.

"Katerina," Karter said.

"Karter," Katerina said as tears threatened to drop from her eyes.

"So, are you too related or something?" Irene asked.

Karter and Katerina turned their attention to Irene and everyone else. "She's my sister/He's my brother," Karter and Katerina said.

"Wow talk about a coincidence," Flare said.

Naruto leaned forward in his seat and stared at the siblings, "Now, I'm pretty sure you guys have a lot of questions for us. But I have a question for both of you," Naruto said.

The Petrova siblings turned their attention to Naruto and waited for him to continue.

"How would the two of you like to join Paradox?" Naruto asked.


End file.
